


So Close (To Feeling Alive)

by flickawhip



Series: Alexana & Beverly - Home (Where The Heart Is) [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Alexana and Beverly make a move... finally.Pt 2 of Home (Where The Heart Is)
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Alexana Devos
Series: Alexana & Beverly - Home (Where The Heart Is) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032786
Comments: 2





	So Close (To Feeling Alive)

At first people don’t understand the change. Alexana stays on the ship, on Enterprise. She lets herself be retrained, appeals to Starfleet to attend the academy via a long distance course, supported by Beverly, Will and Jean-Luc. The Captain and his first officer had been supportive, accepting they had needed a new security officer for a while.

Beverly and Alexana often spend time off-duty together, Wesley slowly getting used to seeing his mother with the other woman more often than not. He never questions it and, even when asked for his thoughts, he always admits he’s happy his mom is happy. Deanna, who never really interjects, speaks softly when around them both, she knows before either of them really accept it that they may well be beginning to fall in love. 

She leaves them alone when she can, but she is happy when offered a chance to be part of their talks, or company. Neither seems to want to hurt her or make her the third wheel and Deanna is very aware of how warmly Alexana smiles at her and that Alexana fully accepts her as a friend, perhaps even an ex-lover, of Beverly’s. She never seems to get possessive at all, often inviting Deanna to join them when she sees she is alone. 

People accept what is happening as it happens, Beverly startling both of them by making the first move, finding Alexana pacing again, struggling to sleep and clearly hurting from memories, she moves to settle the girl again, her touch tender even as she tucks her in, promising to come back. When she does return she is out of uniform, her hair loose and free even as she moves to smooth her pyjamas and settle with Alexana, gently curling the woman in her arms, letting her rest in her company. 

Alexana only admits how she feels once she is aware she won’t chase Beverly away, her smile soft when Beverly responds in kind, the first kiss slow, tenderly light and careful, Alexana’s hands gentle at Beverly’s hips, pulling her just a little closer before releasing the kiss, smiling when Beverly blushes and looks down. 

“What took us so long?”

“You were… so hurt… I didn’t want to…”

“Neither did I… I’m glad we got to this point, even if it took this long.”

“So am I.”

Beverly smiles, kissing Alexana again softly. 

“I’m glad we found each other.”


End file.
